


and the tears, they come regardless (or, what happens when anakin is pining and rex is more adorable than he can handle)

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's Reaction to Emotions, Gen, It's Not Good, M/M, Pining, Pining Anakin Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Sweet-ish, Well - Freeform, but i wont worry about it, probably that's projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: "Thanks, master!" she cheers, bouncing to the floor and fishing the requested item out of the pockets of his robe. She settles onto the end of his bed after slipping off her boots, legs pretzeled up as to rest her socked toes on her knees.Loud, upset sounds tangle past the fresher door and make their way around the room. Ahsoka groans, and flops backwards, lying half off the bunk."Why is he like this?" she asks rhetorically, tugging on loose thread straying from the bottom of Anakin's frayed robes to twist around the bolts that connect the bunk to the wall.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: sunrise, sunset [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	and the tears, they come regardless (or, what happens when anakin is pining and rex is more adorable than he can handle)

"Taking a shower," Anakin growls, stomping his way to the fresher. The shiny new doors-the result of an unpleasant accident involving several mutilated tooka plushes, a lightsaber and screams pitched high enough to seriously injure several canines, or, alternatively, Togruta-shut with a clang behind him.

"I'm impressed," Obi-Wan says, peering at the slightly crunched entryway over the edge of his datapad. "I didn't think it was  _ possible _ to slam that door."

She stares forlornly at the locked entrance of the en-suite-not that any kind of quarters aboard a starfighter should necessarily be considered a suite-and sighs.

"I'm not getting any of the water, am I?" she asks sadly.

"It does recycle," Obi-Wan points out as mildly as he can, discreetly covering the 'pad with his blanket. He does have a reputation to maintain, and also very much does not want Ahsoka to know he reads modernized ancient plays in his free time.

"Yeah, but he's going to use  _ all  _ of it," she complains, clambering up the ladder to her bunk and flopping down on top of the thin covers. "And I'd have to wait four hours and I still have to do that Diplomacy assignment."

"Tell you what," he offers, standing up and stretching. Several pops echo around the sparsely furnished room, and absorb into the chaotic, colorful blankets Anakin keeps stacked on his bed "If you'll get me my comm so I can ask Cody something, I'll give you an extension on that one so you'll have enough time to call Padawan Offee after latemeal." She brightens immediately.

"Thanks, master!" she cheers, bouncing to the floor and fishing the requested item out of the pockets of his robe. She settles onto the end of his bed after slipping off her boots, legs pretzeled up as to rest her socked toes on her knees. 

Loud, upset sounds tangle past the fresher door and make their way around the room. Ahsoka groans, and flops backwards, lying half off the bunk.

"Why is he like this?" she asks rhetorically, tugging on loose thread straying from the bottom of Anakin's frayed robes to twist around the bolts that connect the bunk to the wall.

"I have a theory," he answers anyway, lifting the vambrace to his mouth. "About Anakin. But I'd like to prove it first. Hello, Cody,"

"General," Cody greets. The flickering blue comm reflects against the polished metal of the door. He’s sitting on one of the benches in the training room, water bottle held in one hand. Also, he’s shirtless, and very sweaty.    
The tips of Obi-Wan’s ears go bright red, and Ahsoka smirks quietly.   
“Something I can help you with?”   
“Erm, yes, actually,” he says, scratching at the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you could tell me where Captain Rex is?” Cody gives him a strange look.   
“Here, I think,” he glances to the side and nods. “Yeah, he’s teaching some of the shinies, um, how to track the trajectory of a projectile back to the sniper?”   
“Ah, there we go," Obi-Wan murmurs, stroking his beard. "And I assume he still hasn't cut his hair?” Cody nods.   
“Master?” Ahsoka asks, levering herself back into a sitting position.    
“I believe-” the angry sounds in the background cut off abruptly, replaced by-   
“Is he-crying?” she looks mildly alarmed, and Obi-Wan sighs.    
“Excuse me, Cody,” he tosses the comm to her. “Take that, go see if Caleb’s awake and available for a tutoring session. He apparently needs to work on filling some gaps in his base form. This was bad enough when it happened about Padme, and they were already married.”    
Ahsoka opens her mouth to object, and then promptly shuts it with a wince at a particularly loud wail from the fresher.    
“Yes, master,” she agrees, hurrying out the door.   
Obi-Wan rolls up his sleeves, squares his shoulders, and sets to work making a pot of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> part two, in a series of short n' sweets. 
> 
> if there's anything y'all wanna see, feel free to ask in the comments. can always use more reasons to procrastinate on my schoolwork.


End file.
